


Blind Worship

by Hippywhippy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Satan and Me
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippywhippy/pseuds/Hippywhippy
Summary: What Raph can't say with words, he says with actions.
Relationships: Raphael & Uriel (Satan and Me)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963570





	Blind Worship

Raph had a system. It was almost ritualistic, really. He started with his hands, slowly and gingerly kissing down the inside of Uriel's wrist. Uriel always marveled at the difference in size when Raph took his hand, stroking his thumb lovingly across his palm and he laid kisses against his shoulder, up to the crook of his neck, down across his collarbone-  
Raph was really quite shy, and not great at getting his words out- but he and Uriel had known each other for long enough that they could understand each other just fine, even without words. Besides, Uriel knew _exactly_ what Raph meant when he kissed across his chest like that.  
He took a moment to pepper his chest with kisses, and Uriel wriggled a little bit impatiently, pressing his body up against Raphael’s mouth. He was stroking his thigh with one hand, the other squeezing his hand comfortingly before he finally let go, spreading his legs wide and settling his body between them. He seemed to really enjoy taking his time with it, teasing him, paying the utmost attention to every muscle, every tendon, every nerve- kissing the inside of his thighs and his ass and his stomach and what seemed like literally everywhere else before he finally, slowly, licked one long, slow strip from the base to the tip of Uriel's cock. He whined, his hips twitching up, but Raphael just patiently held his body down, leisurely kissing the head of his member. Raph had once gotten embarrassed when Uriel had tried to hold his hand, so he wasn't really sure how he managed to do such terrible, wonderful things with his tongue without a hint of shame.  
"You, uhhnnn… you don't always have to do this, Raph…"  
It was, he could admit, a little comical to see Raph's deeply concentrated expression turn to one of mild panic- all while he still had a dick in his mouth.  
Less comical when he pulled back, the member sliding out of his mouth with a wet, lewd _pop_ noise. "Forgive me. I thought- Do you not like it?"  
"Nononono, I love it. It's… nice." Probably the understatement of the century, but. "Isn't it… do _you_ like it? Doesn't it taste strange?"  
"It tastes like you, that's all." He said, matter-of-factly. Then, he picked up where he'd left off, sliding his tongue along the underside of Uriel's cock and swallowing him down. Uriel took a moment to focus on just how good that felt before he realized he should probably have been putting a little bit more effort into _not_ suffocating his boyfriend by rutting into his throat. Not that Raph would have cared. He probably would have thanked him after.   
He pat Raph's hair, pushing it back out of his face and telling him how much he loved him- which was so, so much.  
Raph responded in turn, quickening his movements and gripping Uriel's thighs. He couldn't help it, eventually, thrusting up into Raph's mouth, his hips lifting more and more off the bed with each movement and Raph still taking it easily.  
"R _aph-"_ he keened, gripping the pillows, the sheets, Raph's hair- _anything_ to keep himself grounded. "Don't, don't- I'm gonna come! You’re gonna make me-”  
Uriel might have whited out a little when he came. Either that, or the light that came pouring out of him totally washed out the room and made everything seem blank and hazy. Either was possible.  
Raph didn't even seem to notice. He held Uriel's hips in place, his nose pressed all the way against Uriel's pelvis, and he could feel the squeeze of his throat as he swallowed his mouthful. Uriel tried to make his eyes focus, blinking the stars away- he didn't want to miss the sight of Raph slowly, _slowly_ pulling back, Uriel's cock sliding off his tongue, a little bit of slick dribbling down over his bottom lip before he licked it up appreciatively.   
Then (because he was apparently some kind of heartless bastard who wanted Uriel to suffer), he moved to mouth at Uriel's softening cock again.  
"Dooonn't." He whined, wiggling away from him instead of towards him this time. "Too much too much-!"  
The corners of Raphiel’s mouth twitched, but he conceded- leaning over Uriel to kiss his pretty little bitten mouth. “Uriel, I…”  
“Me too.” Was all he said, sounding content.  
And that was all they needed. At least until Uriel had the energy to pay Raph back for his kindness tenfold. 

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter one for day 4, but I really like it.


End file.
